gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XM-04 Berga Dalas
The XM-04 Berga Dalas is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam F91 movie. Technology & Combat Characteristics The XM-04 Berga Dalas was designed as a high performance suit to be used by commanders and other officers of the Crossbone Vanguard. As such the Berga Dalas was designed to possess greater speed, maneuverability, and power output than the XM-01 Den'an Zon being used by the grunt soldiers. One of its distinctive features and reason for greater mobility is the six shelf nozzles mounted on its backpack. Like the Den'an Zon the Berga Dalas uses the same shot lancer and beam shield technologies as most other Crossbone Vanguard mobile suits use. However unlike the Den'an Zon the Berga Dalas is not equipped with a beam gun of any sort, and the only beam weapons it is known to be equipped with are a pair of beam sabers. But it does possess a beam flag emitter, allowing commanders to make a giant standard for their troops to follow into battle, even if it makes them a more visible target. The data for the Berga Dalas would be used in the development of the XM-05 Berga Giros. Armaments ;*Beam Shield :Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Shot Lancer :A distinctive close combat weapon developed by the Crossbone Vanguard, the Shot Lancer is designed for combat in and around space colonies, where beam weapons would run the risk of triggering catastrophic reactor explosions in enemy mobile suits. Instead, the shot lancer uses electromagnetic acceleration to drive its tip through the enemy's armor, and the spearhead itself can also be launched like a missile. The shot lancer was first equipped on XM-01 Den'an Zon and remained a standard melee weaponry for many Crossbone Vanguard mobile suit models. The Berga Dalas's shot lancer can mount on the right arm, leaving the hand free to operate another weapon. :;*Heavy Machine Gun ::To increase the shot lancer's combat effectiveness, the weapon mounts a pair of heavy machine guns. Special Equipment & Features ;*Beam Flag Emitter :The beam flag emitter is a technology that uses similar principals as a beam saber to generate a large beam shaped into a specific symbol. It is used to act as a battlefield standard, often designating which units were commanders. ;*Shelf Nozzle :On the Berga Dalas's back are set of shelf nozzles. This equipment functions as a type of propellant tanks - a disposable storage unit for extra fuel with built-in vernier thrusters, albeit much smaller those used previously on mobile suits and can adjust their angle. Because of their verniers and flexibility they are highly effective tools for increasing fuel capacity and increasing the mobile suit's overall agility. History The XM-04 Berga Dalas was originally designed and built in the year UC 117 to serve as the commander model mobile suit of the Crossbone Vanguard. However by the time of the invasion of the Frontier IV colony a new commander model mobile suit had been developed to replace it, the XM-05 Berga Giros. Despite this several commanders such as Dorel Ronah preferred the older Berga Dalas. Picture Gallery xm-04-finnozzle.jpg|Shelf Nozzle xm-04-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch xm-04-searchlight.jpg|Searchlight Gundam F91 Formula Report 0122 Berga Dalas2.gif|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Gundam F91 Formula Report 0122 Berga Dalas.gif|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Notes & Trivia *The Berga Dala is one of the few Crossbone Vanguard mobile suits to not have a Black Vanguard Squadron variant depicted in Mobile Suit Gundam F91. References XM-04 Berga Dalas Lineart.png|XM-04 Berga Dalas Lineart External links *XM-04 Berga Dalas on MAHQ.net